This invention relates to three-dimensional position indicators and, more particularly, to means for the assigning of three-dimensional coordinates to form a visual display of inputs having a biological origin.
Special purpose three-dimensional displays have been known in the prior art, and examples of the same appears in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,551 to Maguire, entitled "Computer Controlled Three Dimensional Liquid Crystal Assembly Addressing System." Other related art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,355 to Wilmer, entitled "Electro-Optic Display system"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,158 to Corcoran, entitled "Real Three-dimensional Vision Display Arrangement"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,104 to Karras, entitled "Devices for Display Data in Three-Dimensions."
Other art of relevance are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,514 (1978) and 4,754,202 (1987) both to Havel. Neither of these references teach the use of two spatially and electrically discrete sub-addresses at the same coordinate address. Such art does not provide for a three-dimensional optical matrix capable of simultaneously, and within the same geometry, displaying two or more inputs of biological origin in order to observe the spatial and temporal interaction between such biological originated inputs at the same coordinate location.
Applications of such a display can range from game applications, where one player simply attempts to catch a second player, to the use of such a display to "illustrate" human biological signals, such as EEGs, EMGs, galvanic skin responses, voice pitch, and the like.
In addition to applications as a three-dimensional chase game and a biofeedback monitor/game, the present inventive display may be used to "illustrate" isometric exercises, as a color organ, or as a light display for use in connection with stereos and other applications.